


Believe In the Easter Bunny

by vanityaffair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Easter, Easter Eggs, Knotting, M/M, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always believe in the Easter Bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe In the Easter Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a little bit late but I wanted to post this now.

I can't breathe...I can't breathe...I can't see....

I softly groaned, my eyes shut and my breathing shallow.

I could barely feel my fingers or move any part of my body.

I squeezed my eyes, trying to get the feel back into them before I finally could manage to open them.

I opened them.

They stung a bit but the stinging feeling disappeared as soon as I got them adjusted.

I regained slightly feel back into my upper body. I used my left arm as a support limb before I could get my right arm moving.

Little by little, I managed to gain my strength back to raise myself up but when I rose up to look around, I was surprised by my surroundings.

Countless dozens of eggs were around me, all different assorted colors and all different sizes.

My eyes widen and my heart nearly stopped when I saw the eggs then something much stranger was caught by the corner of my eye.

A bunny, standing in the deep far corner of the room where most of the eggs were coming from.

It was white, with a pink bow around its neck and eggs were surrounding its body like it was a god or something.

Its black eyes seemed to never move to acknowledge my presence, it seemed to be staring in the opposite direction of me.

The ground I was laying on felt rough and pointy...Like fake grass.

Then something began to curl around my foot. I looked down towards my feet and my eyes widen.

It looked like the grass but it was much thicker and greener, bright green to be specific. It started to curl up my leg and up towards my thigh.

I couldn't move. I was too fixated on its movement that seemed to be...slow and tender.

It moved very slowly up my thigh before it reached my groin and I hissed as it trailed along the sensitive parts of my groin.

I let out a groan, its slow and torturous movements driving me practically to insanity, then two more sprouted from the grass and they slithered over my body towards my shirt and they crawled under, worming and feeling around which made me practically jolt as I hissed. 

**_So, so, so, you don’t believe in me oh?_ **

**_I’ll show you, I’ll show you yes and once you leave this place, you’ll feel the best of the Easter Bunny’s Spirit!_ **

The voice boomed with a tone that resembled a...a... _bunny_?

I turned towards where the white bunny once was. Wait _once_??

Then when I turned back around, I was nearly screaming. The bunny was sitting...right infront of me. Black eyes looking at me as its lips moved like a normal bunny and it was breathing and moving and all that stuff. Once before it was animated over in the corner like a painting that couldn’t move and now...it’s moving, which placed me from unease to a near-anxiety attack.

**_I’ll make you remember yet._ **

**_Though you forget me like a kitty cat!_ **

**_I’ll make sure you don’t forget!_ **

**_The Easter Bunny!!!_ **

The voice was now scaring me. Me? Forget the Easter Bunny? I loved the Easter Bunny ever since I heard about the Easter Bunny...When I was 12...Forget about him at 13.

Then I focused my attention back on the exploring tendrils that were now removing my clothes with such unpredictable roughness. Eariler they were so tender and slow now they were violent and erratic.

I was soon naked and I felt the bunny looked at with eyes that were piercing into mine as I gulped nervously and then I heard that booming voice again.

**_Oh ho you’ll know!_ **

**_I’ll make sure you know who the Easter Bunny is!_ **

“I’m quite...sure that I know him...”I mumbled out as one of the tendrils wrapped around my hardening cock as it roughly stroked it from the base to the tip in such an agonizingly _good_ way. My skin started to prickle with sweat and then the other two tentacles had wrapped around my ankles and raised them and I raised my eyebrow when I saw the bunny’s lips curl into a...a... _smirk_???

Then the voice came back this time with a giggle.

**_Oh lookie lookie, Hm, a virgin aye?_ **

**_I’ll make you remember your first time hmm?_ **

**_I’ll make sure, yes I will!_ **

I had incredible doubt that I was not going to be able to walk in the morning. The bunny hopped in between my now aching and cramping legs as I kept my eyes on its movement. My eyes were wide with great worry and anxiety as I felt the bunny’s soft tongue lap at my entrance. My eyes then wavered and fluttered when I felt its push in and lightly swirled around. This has got to be against the Animal Cruelty Law.

I heard of many things that people did with their animals besides beat them. Having the animals mount them and ride them like they were other animals. Horses shoving their-

Then I felt something sharp push through my entrance that derailed my train of though and it certainly wasn’t soft either. It felt like a claw of some sort but whatever it was, it was _burning!_

I looked down at the bunny and my eyes flared another wave of nervousness once I saw where the bunny’s right paw went. I nearly cried when it pulled out with such roughness then I watched as the bunny hopped back and went behind the countless piles of eggs that ranged from as tall as a tree to the size of a walnut. Then another tentacle slinked forward and decided to finish what the bunny started. It pushed in but it was bigger in thickness and I groaned. Then another tentacle came out of the woodworks but the way it was shaped had me staring at it as it moved out infront of me.

Its head was shape of a...penis. I shook my head in desperation as it pushed at my lips then the tentacle inside of my barrier had nudged quite hard into my prostate, causing me to gasp and allow the tentacle into my mouth and my eyes widen even more as it squirted a strange liquid down my throat. My eyes nearly rolled to the back of my head as I was forced to swallow the liquid. It tasted just...green apple?

It did taste good but it was doing strange things to me. My head became over glazed in endorphins, my face started to get blushy, My cock started to get extremely sensitive to stimulus and my prostate was extremely and obscenely sensitive so when I felt that tentacle that was inside of my barrier lightly brush against my prostate, I let out a muffled cry as I released extremely hard over my chest, so hard that some of it hit my chin. That too was also enhanced.

Then I heard that same booming voice again.

**_You came already?_ **

**_What a pity, before I could barely even make you shoot._ **

**_That’s saddening. Don’t you fret though, I’m back_**.

When I heard something rumbling behind the eggs. I knew I better brace myself for this. The bunny came out but this time...

My size but a little bit bigger.

It stood on its hind legs as it looked at me and it hopped over and got back between my legs and it got down on its all fours, looking at my stomach where my semen was currently pooling on. It knelt down towards it and lapped at it, its saliva covering my stomach. I was strangely getting turned on by this.

The bunny then moved away from my stomach and revealed something that was between it legs. That’s when I knew my eyes couldn’t widen any further. This bunny just kept having surprises.

Its penis was apparently covered by its fur but when it unsheathed its quite big cock, its long pink tip came out. I saw a big knot at the base of it and I knew where it was possibly gonna go. 

Then I felt a few more tentacles poke at my ass before they entered it and my body was struggling to accommodate them and soon as they pushed through, they brushed against my prostate sending shockwaves to my twitching cock that was now hard and at attention as the come covered tentacle that was wrapped around had shook itself free of the slowly drying liquid as it started stroking my dick, causing me to shoot again. The tentacle in my mouth seemed to keep me drugged as the tentacles at my ass were stretching my barrier to the point. I thought they were gonna rip me a new one.

I shook my head when I felt them leave my barrier, my hole wide and taking its time to close up but then I felt that wet tip poke at my entrance before tearing into me, making me scream, forgetting that the tentacle in my mouth was still there as I couldn’t clench my teeth and just try and forget the intense pain that I was having now as the bunny pushed its dick in further, its paws on my hips, trying to steady me as it pushed in further.

I heard of bestiality and knew nothing good could come out of this. Then I felt that knot finally pushing at my rim. That thing was probably gonna break my pelvis if it managed to push in. But luckily it didn’t because he didn’t push it in. Then the bunny just let out long _pyyoooonnn_ , letting me get accustomed, showing mercy on me before it started thrusting into me. The only thing that I could use brace myself was the ground and the bunny was just screwing me nuts. _So_ hard that I couldn’t grip the ground good enough so I kept hitting my head every time I tried.

Now I understand the term, ‘fucking like bunnies.’

It continued to rub against my prostate, coaxing me into another unbearable orgasm as I struggled to breath, the bunny’s thrusts were just knocking the air out of my lungs. I swear I think I’m gonna get a concussion from this. The knot kept pushing at my rim and I feared that it was gonna push in-

Then...It pushed in. I knew I should keep my thoughts to myself as I let out an amplified scream as it tied us both. I didn’t like this feeling. The bunny had finally stilled inside of me and I knew that this was the possible period when the dog had finally pushed his knot into the bitch dog who was currently yelping as she was forced to endure the ‘tying’ process. I didn’t like this at all. My brain was still being fried by the drug I was still drinking.

I shook my head erratically as then the bunny released hard and my eyes watered and I felt something coming up my throat and I couldn’t stop it as I spewed it out from my mouth, from my mouth, the bunny’s semen and I kept feeling more and more of it come up as I coughed up more of it, some dribbling and mixing with the saliva along the corners of my mouth. I was forced into that orgasm that I bitterly hated and semen spewed out from my cock and I wanted to cry as I felt more and more come gushing and practically filling me to the brim. 

The bunny’s knot finally went down and it pulled out and I was unprepared for the gush of semen that coated my body in giant spurts and I was covered in it, so were the tentacles. The tentacle in my mouth pulled out, a trail of semen and saliva following after it. The semen tasted like dairy milk, and then I knew my mind was too far gone.

**_Well, well you look quite believable._ **

**_You believe in the Easter Bunny now?_ **

He asked me and I looked at him and I said with a hoarse voice, full of gunk and semen, “Y-Yes...”

**_Jolly well!_ **

**_You believe, you believe in the Easter Bunny!_ **

**_Now you may leave!_ **

I suddenly blacked out, covered in semen as I reappeared back into my home, laying in my bed as I was covered in the following: Bunny semen, Sweat, My own semen and more semen.

I felt sticky and full and naked. All three things that I disliked but I knew now that you should always believe in the Easter Bunny.

The End

A/N: You will never think of the Easter Bunny in a good way ever again.I’m so evil for doing this. I know its way past Easter but I think you should enjoy a little Late Easter porn.

 


End file.
